The Quest of the Goblin Crown
The Quest of the Goblin Crown is the sixth episode of Bolts and Blip. Appearing in Featured Characters *Thunderbolts **Blip (main protagonist) (brainwashed by file) **Bolts (supporting protagonist) **Saedee (supporting protagonist) **Welder (supporting protagonist) **Ratch-8 (supporting protagonist) Minor Characters *Thunderbolts **Gridiron **Steve *Klank Lockton *Lock Clankton Antagonists *Galaxy All-Stars **Tigrr Jaxxon **Tigrr Jaxxon's Mechanic (debut) *Reformatter Synopsis Bolts downloads illegal movies and Blip accidentally uploads it causing him to believe he is the star of the movie and leads everyone on a "Quest for the Goblin Crown." The Thunderbolts all must follow on this perilous journey to save Blip and defeat the All Stars in a medieval game battle. Plot Bolts and Ratch-8 were at the Thunderbolts dressing room, looking at pop up windows from the computer. Ratch-8 told Bolts that the computer isn't allowed for private use, but Bolts told him to stay quiet. They successfully download the file to an illegal movie, which was supposed to be released the next day. It begins loading, and they turn off the screen, in case someone ever showed up. Then Blip and Saedee enter the room only to get Blip electrocuted when he tried to hook himself to the computer to show Saedee his battle strategies. At the hospital, the gang found out that a file was corrupting Blip's operating system. They also find out about what Ratch-8 and Bolts did. Gridiron immeditaely scolded them, but Bolts told him that it was Ratch-8's fault. Welder tells them that Blip had the file for the movie for too long, it will permanently corrupt his core hard drive. The gang soon plays along with Blip to let the movie file run, the latter now calling himself "Angor the Brave" (mainly Angor) and the gang portrays some other characters; Saedee acts as Meelah the Elf, Ratch-8 acts as Squatnoose the Friar, Bolts acts as Filbix the Wise and Welder (unintentionally) acts as Stormcloud, Angor's steed; in order to play the movie file until it ends. The gang venture off underground to obtain the "crown". As they do so, Bolts and Ratch-8 connect the adventure to the trilogy's events, but Saedee orders them to stay quiet. The gang sees an old robot get reformatted, and Ratch-8 panics. The menacing Reformatter had come. Blip, however, was not afraid. He told Bolts to cast his invisibility spell. The latter made his own magic noises and Blip laughs triumphantly. He, along with hos friends, takes down the Reformatter and obtains the "crown". They don't notice an All-Star who was hiding nearby. He reported Tigrr Jaxxon about Blip's invisiblity cloak (a misunderstanding), who unfortunately gets reformatted. Angered, Tigrr orders his mechanic to make something that removes invisibility cloaks. The mechanic gets confused and he is fired. Tigrr orders his crew to find him a new mechanic and then mutters that he will not let stupid losers get on his way. Meanwhile, Blip and the group arrive at The Diner to ask King Stinkfoot (Gridiron) to find a way to destroy the crown, as the movie says it is cursed. But before that, Blip insisted they celebrate their victory and freezes. Welder told that the movie file paused for a little, and the gang had to dance to let it play. Gridiron didn't want to dance, however. Another spying Galaxy All-Star player was hiding outside the diner. He reported Tigrr Jaxxon about Blip's "mind control" (again, another misunderstanding) to make them dance badly. Tigrr Jaxxon then orders his (new) mechanic to outfit him with gear that can block mind control. The mechanic asks if Tigrr Jaxxon would accept pink. Tigrr Jaxxon gladly accepts. Back at the diner, Blip asks Gridiron how to destroy the crown. Gridiron has had enough of the 'nonsense', and roars at Blip to throw it into space for all he cares. Blip realizes that would be the only way to destroy it: in the "Void Of Despair", where whatever is thrown in it shall not come back. The horn sounds and they head to the battlefield. The battle is a melee weapon based game, and their opponents are the All-Stars. Tigrr Jaxxon comes out showing off a witch looking outfit; it's purpose was to attempt to stop Blip's invisibility and mind control powers. Blip calls him Princess Twinkleheart, and everyone laughs at Tigrr. He gets angry and clashes in a deadlock with Blip. The latter tells Tigrr that he faked his demise to get the crown. Tigrr gasps in confusion, and Ratch-8 says that it all makes sense. Welder, Zach-7 and Saedee immediately get paralyzed by the All-Stars. Blip becomes horrified when he sees Saedee's condition and kisses her. The remaining Thunderbolts eliminate the All-Stars, except Tigrr Jaxxon. To the crowd's surprise, Ratch-8 and Blip climb up the commenter's building all the way to the top of the roof. Blip becomes "tempted" and "bewitched" by the crown, and threatens to reshape the world. Bolts, who has had enough of this stupid nonsense, dives in and swipes the crown from Blip and falls down the building (on Tigrr Jaxxon). The file stops taking over Blip. They meet Bolts and Tigrr Jaxxon at the hospital, both who had their body parts broken off their bodies. Tigrr angrily tells Bolts that he'll be getting his bill. Blip brings in a TV, showing the actual movie. As the gang walks away, Bolts cries, begging for Blip to turn off the TV. Tigrr Jaxxon tells him to be quiet. Bolts screams at the ceiling. Category:Episodes